Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of weather radar. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for displaying weather radar in an aircraft cockpit.
Weather radar systems can be configured to identify precipitation. To identify precipitation, the weather radar system can transmit and receive radio waves. The transmitted waves may be scattered by precipitation. Some energy of the transmitted wave may be reflected off the precipitation back to the weather radar system. Based on the intensity of the received waves, the presence of the precipitation can be determined. Aircraft can be equipped with weather radar systems. The weather radar systems of aircraft can be configured to identify precipitation surrounding the aircraft. A pilot of the aircraft may use weather radar data collected by the weather radar system to navigate an aircraft and avoid heavy precipitation. A pilot may rely on the weather radar data to avoid flying through precipitation and possibly damaging the aircraft or discomforting passengers of the aircraft.